Two Is Always Better Than One, Especially When Running Away
by D.Gray-Stuck
Summary: John was thinking of running away for a fairly long time, and now there is a runaway at his door. Oh well, they might as well run away together. JohnKat AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people, so what happened is, I read a Fanfic where the characters ran away, and I thought : hey, This would make an amazing Homestuck Fanfiction! So I give you here, the longest FanFic I have written. **

**Contents: JohnKat, Alternate Pairings undecided, will probably have Boy-Love/ Yaoi/ Shonen-Ai/Shojo-Ai/Yuri/ Girl-Love/ IS SET IN AUSTRALIA**

**Warning: D- Violence I guess, Swearing, Runaways, Attempted rape nah I'm joking about the rape.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I'm a girl so obviously I'm not the creator of the characters.**

**~.-,~.-,~ Start~.-,~.-,~ [[POV changes in next chapter, as does writing style. You have been warned]]**

Sitting in your bedroom on the ninth floor of an apartment building, was most defiantly not the most entertaining thing you've ever done. Sure, you've been more bored than you currently are, but this is a certain type of boredom. It's they type that you sit in silence and _wait_; you just _wait _for something to happen. Even a simple phone call to break the erie silence would be like a gift from God. A phone call from _God_. At close to midnight.

You snort, you're an athiest; you don't believe in religion, you merely thought of it as a phone call from God because it sounded funny! You were the type of teenager who locked themselves in their room and thought of merging a hammer with a pogo ride!

Now _that_ would be site to behold.

But you don't have a hammer. or a pogo ride. Wow, man that sucks.

You cross your legs and look out the window and down to the street below. You see happy couples hugging and kissing; it revolts you. You don't believe in love! Especially not at first sight.

You sigh and rub your face with your hands before you suddenly figure out an amazing way for you to get rid of your boredom. You open the window and stick your head out. You gather spit up in your mouth and aim a large spitball over a young couple making out on a side bench below your apartment building.

You watch as the little ball of hell fell all nine floors, almost like it was in slow motion, before coming to a sticky end right in the middle of the faces of the couple currently making out.

You sigh again, you expected a large reaction out of them, but they didn't even notice! What a bummer.

You lie down on your bed and look up at your ceiling. It's covered in sweet posters. You smile a little. Suddenly, a sharp ringing sound breaks the silence, and you sit up rather quickly. You wonder what on earth it could be, but then you remeber.

You _do_ have doorbell. You've just never used it since you moved into this apartment with your family. Oh boy...you sure hated your family. I mean, your dad was alright, but his obsessions were driving you through the roof. You'd care to not explain this just yet...

You drag yourself out of bed, you don't care that you're not wearing a shirt. it's your home, you can do what you like! Well...sometimes.

Your doorbell continuously lets out a shrill chiming, and it's driving you insane.

Grumbling and muttering curses under your breath, you wrench the door open to reveal a messy haired boy in a grey sweater.

You stare at hime for a moment before coming to the conclusion you have no idea who the fuck he is. He just stares right back at you.

"Who the fuck are you?" The grey sweater boy snaps.

"Santa Claus." You reply sarcastically. He scowls at you.

"Fuck you, nerd boy." He growled. "Who are you really? Where's Terezi? Where's everybody?"

You frown. You don't know who he's talking about.

"Who?" You reply.

"The residents of this apartment, obviously, Fucknuts." He spat.

"Sorry buddy, wrong apartment." You tell him.

He glares at you. "Listen here, fuckass, my cousin lives here. I know where she lives! I been here before. Now tell me; where the fuck is everyone?!"

You sigh. "How long ago did you visit here? Because I just moved here. About 2 years ago, actually." You say tiredly.

He pauses. "What? Really? So... they don't live here anymore? Where are they now?"

"I don't know. But I heard from my dad that the residents who used to live here found a home in at some outback place called Jyndabyne."

"Fucking Jyndabyne?! All the way out there!? That's like... I don't even know! AGES away! YEARS POSSIBLY!" He yells.

A sudden thought comes to you; where are this boys parents? He looks not much younger than you, well unless he was just short for his age then that would explain a whole bunch of stuff. You decide he's underage and start to question him on the matter.

"Oh, how old are you anyway? Where are your parents?" You ask him.

He glares at you again, before mumbling that it is 'None of your fucking buissness' and starts to walk away.

That was when you realise something. He's a runaway. He's gone and done exactly what you've been planning to do your whole life.

"You're a runaway, aren't you?" You say smugly. He stops mid-stride and turns to you slowly, in an almost comical way.

"What makes you say that, fucknuts?" He grinds through his teeth. You smirk at him through your glasses

"Well for one, your clothes are rumbled and dirty, your hair is unwashed, and you smell like trash can. You claim to be visiting relatives but you only appear-" You lean to the side to look behind the boy "-only a travel bag." You cross your arms in your moment of victory as the boy sighs and his shoulders slump.

"I...don't want to talk about it right now. It's not soemthing I care to remeber any time soon. Anyway, I have to go now. Find somewhere to stay." He turns to go again, but you can't bear to see someone in pain like that.

In a moment of irashional thinking, you leap forward and grab his shoulder. "Youcanstayhere!" You say quickly. He looks behind him in confusion.

"What?" He asks. "You can stay here. At my place. Until you're ready to go do whatever is you need to do." You tell him.

He smirks. "Have my good looks gotten to you already?" he says jokingly. You frown at him. "Um no? Dude...I'm not a homosexual." You say. You admit he has nice eyes. But that's it. You swear that's all it is.

"Whatever. Thanks for letting me stay...fuckass." He ads as an after thought. He turns around and walks into your house, you stand to the side to allow him through the doorway.

Are you really that dumb? You just let a complete stranger, who is rude and is a runaway, into your house to stay as long as he wanted. You wonder if you've caught some form of mind mushing disease.

Shutting the door behind yourself, you walk over to your couch and flop down on to the soft brown leather. Your limbs are sprawled all over the smooth surface. Your guest walks over and dumps his travel bag in front of you.

"What do I do with my shit?" He asks. You sigh and stand back up. "Follow me, we'll dump it in my room." You mumble.

You and the boy walk down the small hallway of your mother's apartment, and to the very last door. Lazily sliding the door open, you walk inside and point to a corner of your room that appears to be completely barren apart from a few shitty movie posters. Although they're not shitty to you.

"Dump your stuff there and I'll go and get the camping bed." You tell him. You then proceed to walk towards the cupboard at the opposite side of your room.

You rip the double doors open and and pull everything out. You search through all the clothing and blankets in the pile on the floor. Finding that one item your were searching for, you dust it off and set it down in the corner of your room for the boy to sleep on.

Then it hits you. Hits you like rain after school; dry all day with cloudy skies, and as soon as that darned bell goes it all comes pouring down.

You didn't ask this young mans name!

As you set up the camper bed, you decide to ask the well awaited question.

"Hey, I forgot to ask; what's your name?" You ask him.

"My name? What do you want to know my name for?" He replies rudely. You turn to him, one hand on your hip. You think you might look a bit like a girl, so you remove your hand.

"I'm letting you stay here as long as you want, so I've gotta know your name. Besides, we won't be here for longer than a day or two anyway." You say to him.

He frowns. "My name is Karkat. But...what do you mean 'we'? Are you going somewhere?"

You shrug. "Yeah, I guess. I was going to be running away in two days time, because that's a day before my family comes home, and now you're here I figured I'll go with you. Besides, two's better than one, right? Oh and nice name by the way. Mines John." You hold out your hand for Karakat to shake, but he just stares at you dumbly.

"First of all, what the fuck? What're you running away for!? Secondly, no you may _not_ come with me. Thirdly, you talk way to much, and I don't give a shit about your name...and thanks for not giving me shit about my name." Karkat replies to you.

You give him a smile before standing up and walking over to your bed. You flop yourself down and turn on the little mini-fan beside your bed on your bedside table.

"Make yourself comfortable. It's already almost one in the morning. Get some sleep, and sleep in. We've got a boring day ahead of us tomorrow. Absoluetly nothing to do, and probably not a good idea for you to go outside since you're a runaway after all." You mumble.

You hear Karkat sigh and climb into his camper bed. "What'll we do tomorrow anyway? Since it's apparent we're not leaving the apartment just yet?" You hear Karkat ask you.

You turn over in bed and shut your eyes before aswering him. "Probably just watch some awesome movies." You reply.

"Oh ok..." You hear him grumble before the both of you fall asleep.

You fell alseep with the feeling that this boy would change your life forever.

**~.-,~ End ~.-,~**

**Well how was it? Was it ok? In the next chapter, it's going to be written completely differently as to how it is now. The reson this chapter is written how it is, is so that you get a feel of being in John's POV. Later down the track in a few chapters or so, I'll do the same thing again, only with Karkat's POV.**

**Review if you wan't.**

**Rated T for now unless something comes up.**

**Oh yeah, and this is my first Homestuck FanFiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. God. Guys I am so sorry for the long time it took me too update. My muse was being a bitch and I couldn't find any inspiration. *slaps myself across the face* I feel bad, because I really love writing this. And also my internet was being an ass.**

**Also, as word of warning: I ended up not changing anything, because it was damn easy to write like I was. Sorry guys.**

**Start~ Karkat POV [[Time Skip, One Day Later]]**

I wake up and rub my eyes. Today's the day. Todays the day I set out on my journey. A new one with the same goal but a different location. Oh yeah...that's right; I've got a companion to travel with.

Some stupid geeky boy with buck teeth. With a shitty taste in movies. Not that you can complain though, everyone calls your movies shitty too. It makes you respect the geeky boy a little more.

Still, you don't mind a travel buddy. You guess it will be fun; as long as you don't pay for everything, and he spends his money on his own stuff.

You sit up and look around you. John's place feels homy to you, much more than your own place does. You sigh and stand up. You guess it's time to wake your little buddy; not that you can call him little, though, as he is unfortunately taller than you.

Frowning, you notice he is not in his bed, and infact not in his bedroom at all. You scowl and walk out of his room, glaring at everything you passed. You are positive you are not a morning person.

The smell of bacon and eggs waft through your nose, and you hear your stomach grumble in agreement that it smells absoluetly delicious.

You make your way into the kitchen and see-

Oh wow. What _are_ you seeing?

You're seeing John in an apron. A Ghostbusters Apron. A _pink Ghostbusters Apron_.

You swallow. Dude, Geek, _John_, that is just so gay. Gay and ... cute. Psh, he's not cute. That's stupid. Shut up.

"What are you cooking?" You ask despite already knowing the answer. John turns around and squeaks.  
"Oh! Karkat! I didn't think you were up yet... I'm cooking bacon and eggs." He turns back to the stove-top.

"...Uh huh." You mumble. "Is there any for, um, me?"

John turns back to glance at you over his shoulder. "Yeah, of course! Actually, all of it's for you, I'm having toast."

Your eyes widen in surprise at John's words. "Really!? It's all for me!?" You take a glance at the large amount of bacon and eggs in the fry-pan.

He smiles and nods. "Well we'll be travelling quite a bit, so it's best to eat a lot before we leave." He says.

"Wow, thanks dude." you say apreciatively. You sit down at the kitchen table and cross your arms patiently awaiting your food.

A few minutes later, a large plate of bacon and eggs is placed in front of you. Hungrily, you tuck in straight away.

The cruncy saltiness of the bacon hits your taste-buds and sends waves of pleasure throughout your mouth, the sweetness of the eggs adding a pleasent tang along with the salt.

It's pure heaven to you.

"You look like you're enjoying it a little too much there, Karkat..." John says, stiffling his laughter.

You blush in embarrassemnt and look away. "Shut up. It's just really good." You say.

John nods and you both go back to eating your food.

**~Time Skip- After Breakfast~**  
You had finished your breakfast and gathered your bags. John had done the same.

Wow. This is actually pretty thrilling. You never thought you'd have someone to travel with you.

"You ready?" John asks.

You nod at him. "Yes, I am. Lets get the fuck outta here!" You say, smirking.

He smirks right back at you, and so you both head out the door, John locks it behind you and himself, and walks down the hallway.

You follow him.

Hey, he's got a sexy way of walking, his hips sway sort of womanly. It's cute.

WOAH WAIT WHY ARE YOU THINKING THIS. SHUT UP BRAIN.

You defiantly don't like the way he sways his hips.

It's certainly _not_ cute, either.

And besides, he said he's not a homosexual.

You ignore your incoherent thoughts and continue following John.

"Hey John, do you know exactly which direction to go in?"You ask.

He stops and turns around to face you. "Yeah, I do, but it will take a while to get to Jyndabyne from where we are now. So just follow me, i know the way." he tells you.

"Yeah, I guess New Castle is a fair way from Jyndabyne, isn't it?" You say in a tired voice. John nods in agreement.

"Yes,it is, but that's only because neither of us have a car, isn't it, so we can't drive. But anyway, I do know that we will travel to Sydney first and get train tickets from Hornsby train station. We'll then catch the train from Hornsby to Canberra, and then the travel bus to Jyndabyne."

You smirk. "Wow. You really had this planned out, didn't you?" You say, impressed. "I go there for holidays sometimes." He says to you.

"Oh. Ok then." You reply.

**~Time Skip- In the Middle of the Highway~**

"How long have we been walking? It's taking fucking forever!" You grumble.

"Oh shut up Karkat. Quit complaining. We'll find somewhere to stop for the night!" john mumbles at you.

You are, literally, in the middle of fucking no where, and there are big dry mountains all around you and what looks like a dried up lake on the opposite side of the road. Not to mention it's almost dark and you're freezing and tired.

"Whatever." You grumble.

You walk for a what feels like forever but it really only a few minutes before you a glow in the distance.

"John, there's light over there." You point out the glow in the distance to John. "Oh yeah so there is. Maybe it's a caravan park?" He says to you.

You hope he's right.

But of course he's wrong.

"It's one of those stop-off places. Still, it's better than nothing." You mumble, sitting down on a stray bench. John nods and sits down next to you.

"It's not so bad, at least it has shelter." He says.

You both sigh.

"fuck I'm tired. Do you have sleeping bags?" You growl.

John freezes.

Oh no.

Oh fuck no.

Fuck fuck fuck no.

Dammit!

"YOU FUCKING FORGOT THE SLEEPING BAGS!?" You yell at him.

He flinches and nods in shame.

"Well what the fuck are we going to do now? It's freezing here, with no beds, no place warm, and it's going to rain, and you forgot the _sleeping bags_? Please, at least tell me you have bkankets?" You growl.

He sighs, "No, I'm sorry! I forgot ok? We'll just have to...improvise."

" 'Improvise'? What do you mean by that?" You scowl at him.

John turns his head away, "I mean w-we'll have to sleep togther to get warm." He whispers

You freeze this time.

**-END- **  
**Sorry for the cliffhanger, the weird one at that, but I wanted to post at least this chapter. **  
**I hope you have all heard about the SOPA incident going on, and if we lose this battle, we wont have any FanFiction . ANYTHING at all. **

**So, I thought I'd post this chapter before that. **

**I pray to god we win.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so hopefully I didn't keep you waiting as long as I did before. I'm sorry about that cliffhanger, too. **  
**[[Oh how fitting, I just put my headphones on and put my music on shuffle and now it's playing Horns Over Heels]]**

**Start~ John POV**

You stand there awkwardly, rubbing the back of your neck.

Really, it _was_ the only sollution if they were too not freeze to death in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry Karkat, but it's the only way we'll keep warm..." You tell him.

He turns around in a frustrated manner, gripping his hair and tugging at it slightly.

"You. Stupid. Fuckass." He growls at you. "I will fucking kill you, I swear to god."

You grimmace and decide to check your bag again.

Oh. Well ok then so you _do _have a blanket after all.

But only one, though.

"Um Karkat?" You mutter. He turns to look at you, scowling.

"...Yes, John?" He says in mock sweetness.

Wow. You can _totally_ imagine him being the character Jack Torrance in the horror film The Shining.  
Hereeeeee's Johnny! ... well, Hereeeee's Karkat!

You inwardly smirk at your sillyness, but really now is not the time for such thoughts.

"It turns out I do have a blanket after all-" You start, but he cuts you off.

"Good then gimme one now- wait. _Blanket_? As in you only have _one_?" He growls again.

"Yes, Karkat I only have one, and since it is such a cold night, and it will only get colder, I think we might have to share.' You say quickly. He just stares at you, contemplating your words.

"..Share?" He says slowly. You nod. "_Share_?" He repeats again. You nod again. "SHARE?!" He growls darkly.

You flinch."Yes, I think that I said that."

"I think i'll be fine. I can withstand the cold. Besides, it's not even cold." Karkat scoffs.

At that precise moment, an ignorant gust of wind comes along and blows everyone's hair. You see Karkat shiver, goosebumps appearing all over his face.

"Haha you are _so going to be cold tonight_. " You laugh. He scowls at you again. "Fuck. Whatever, fine! I'll fucking _sleep _with you! HAPPY?" He yells, flailing his arms around in frustration.

Damn, that was cute.

Like, _really_ cute.

You squark inwardly.

Nope there is no way in hell you think anyone is cute. Especially not a super-ragey douche muffin.

_Never_.

Because obviously you're not a Homosexual. You still like girls! Boobs! Boobs boobs boobs! Jiggly wriggly boobies!

You grimmace; yeah you like boobs but _that_ was just unsightly.

"Um ok fine yeah whatever. I'll set it all up then."

You start to set everything up for the night ahead.

**-Once You Finish Setting Up-**

You have got to say you're thankful for bringing your pillow. It would have been hell to try and sleep on top of a bench without one; not to mention you'll be sharing a blanket on a bench _and_ a pillow with a grouchy runaway.

"Well, I'm done." You sigh. Karkat looks up. "That's so shitty." He mumbles.

You glare at him. "Well I'm sorry I don't have the respected resources to accomodate our needs in this particular situation.

He heaves a heavy sigh. "Fuck you, whatever." He says and stands up. He walks over to your shitty bed and plonks himself down, covering half the pillow.

"Hey, I have to sleep there too!" You say. He smirks and turns on his side. "Hop in then." He mutters.

You pout and climb in next to him. "This is so embarrassing..." You whisper, more to yourself than to the occupant beside you. "Shut up I know." You here Karkat whisper back from beside you.

An annoyed grunt comes from your side. "It's still cold, dammit. " Kakat grumbles from beside you. Sighing, you shift backwards until your backs are pressed flush together.

"Better?" You half squeak half mutter. "Yeah..." He replies.

Slowly, yet awkwardly, you both finally manage to drift off to sleep.

**-In The Morning-**

Warm. It's so...warm.

You snuggle closer and wrap your arms tighter around your source of heat. But you open your eyes when you realise that your heater is _breathing down your neck_. Literally.

You look infront of you and see nothing but skin.

You sit up.

And blush madly.

Wow. This you never expected.

Gray eyes, staring into your own, supporting a heavy blush beneath them.

"U-Um..." You stutter.  
"Hey uh...it would be sort of, um, nice if you were to stop stadling me. And could you please unwind your arms from around my neck too, if you don't mind?" Karkat whispered, blush getting heavier.

Oh great. Now you're _both_ blushing. And oh holy shit what an awkward position.

Squeaking madly, you jump off Karkat and slide off the bench the two of you had slept on all night. And into most of the next day.

Just how long was Karkat awake for? Wh ydidn't he wake you up sooner? The two of you are almost out of food completely, and should probably start to head off to your nearest town, which looked to be hundreds of miles away.

"Karkat, we should head off now. I'm guessing it's pretty late into the day, so we should try and get to a town before nightfall other wise we will run out of supplies." You say, as you pack everything up.

Karkat nods in agreement and helps you with the packing. A few minutes later, you start heading off in the direction of your destination. Karkat tagging along behind.

You start to head out of the rest-place, when a large Motorhome pulls in from the direction you guys came in.

Karkat and yourself pause and turn to look at the new comers.

The motorhome pulls up beside them.

"Need a lift, boys? Looks like you're stranded."

**~End~**

**Ok, sorry for yet another cliffhanger, and sorry for my bad writing in this one, I think I may have rushed it little bit. But anyway, I think we won against that SOPA thingy, so that is absoluetly fucking fantastic :) Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon.**

**Review if you want to**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello everybody, yet again I am sorry that I am late with this chapter; I had some problems occur at school, and at home, yet again, so...here it is finally! I'm so sorry for making you wait. **  
**Seriously; I am.**  
**Warnings: Slight Rose/Kanaya**

**Start~ John POV**

"Who the fuck are you?" Karkat growls. You turn to Karkat and hit him in the back of his head. "Don't be so rude." You say.

He growls at you and you chuckle. Turning to the nwecomer, you decide to ask their name first.

"So as my friend said, who are you exactly

You notice, after a few seconds of staring, that the person you are talking to to is infact a female. You didn't think she was a girl at first; you really truly did think she was a guy.

Wow you're so messed up.

Obviously it's girl. How could she not be? Just because she has short hair is no reason to think a lady is a boy. She looks like a nice sophisticated young lady, albeit a little on the gothic side, but still quite nice.

"My name is what you are asking for I'm guessing. Very well, I am Kanaya Maryam." She says, holding out a thin hand to you.

You shake her hand, and she offers to shake Karkat's hand; but he refuses of course.

"Hello! Nice to meet you. This is Karkat You point to Karkat and I'm John. Nice to meet you." you say to her.

"You said 'Nice to meet you' twice." She replies.

"Oh so I did. Haha" You chuckle.

"So what the fuck do you want? Can't you see we're busy going places here?" Karkat growls.

"Karkat shut the fuck up." You say; he's really getting on your nerves now.

"Fine." He grumbles.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you two would like to get a lift to where ever you need to go? By the looks of it, you're headed in the same dierction as I am, so it shouldn't be a problem." Kanaya says.

"Kanaya, hurry up and go! We need to find somewhere to park this huge thing!" A voice yells from the back of the Mobilehome.

"Hold on, please, I'm just conversing with these young men here." Kanaya replied to the girl.

"With some young men? What could you possibly want with them?" The girl yelled back. "Well, if you must know, I'm offering them a ride." Kanaya said.

"Urgh fine." The girl sighed, and everything went quiet again.

"So, are you saying you'll give us a lift?" You ask. "Yes that's right. Well hop in if you want, we'll take you to where you need to go."

"Haha, I guess we'll take you up on that offer then! Come on Karkat, lets get in." You say happily. Karkat glares at you, but follows you onto the mobilehome.

Wow. It's actually pretty nice. Like some interior decorator has come through and decided everything needed to be very fashionable.

"Wow, it's nice here! Looks amazing!" You say.

"Why thank you, I did it all myself." Kanaya says from the front of the mobilehome.

"Really? That's awesome. You're really good." You praise her.

Suddenly, a blonde girl comes up to you, she looks slightly gothic, like Kanaya. She's short hair with a headband.

"So who are you people?" She says.

"Well I'm John and this is Karkat." You tell her.

"Huh. Okay then. I'm Rose, and I'm guessing you already know Kanaya's name since she told it to you." Rose said.

"Yes that's correct."

"Oi dipshit, why the fuck are we here? And what the fuck is that?" Karkat growls, then points to something sleeping on bed.

It was curled up and resembled a cat.

Truthfully, you were not really sure if it was human or not.

"Yeah what is that?" You say nodding towards the lump on the bed.

Rose stiffles a laugh. "That's not a cat, if that's what you're thinking, but It certainly reminds you of one dosen't she? That's Nepeta, she's travelling with Kanaya and I." The girl explains.

"Er ok just what the fuck." Karkat mumbles. "Oh, so she's like one of those girls who is into neko-mimi?" You ask.

Rose shrugs. "I don't know; but just know this. When she wakes, and she gets to know you, she will want to roleplay with you. Also, she makes alot of cat-puns. Yes, I mean _ a lot_." She explains.

Well, you're just hoping she might not wake up for a while. She sounds like a weirdo.

"Ok. So, nice to meet you then, Rose!" You say. She smiles at you and goes to sit down on the bed next to Nepeta, picking up a nearby book.

You sit down on a seat, with another seat across from it; which Karkat sits in.

"Dude, I think we got on the loony bus." Karkat says. frowning. "Shut up, that's rude." You snap back at him.

He glares at you. "What's with you? You're suddenly all snappy and rude. Stop telling me to shut up!" Karkat growls.

He stands up and goes to move to the back of the mobilehome.

Suddenly you feel guilty as you watch him sit down in a corner cross his arms angrily and turn his head away.

Sighing, you stand up and go sit next to him.

And he ignores you. Completely.

"Hey, Karkat, I'm sorry." You say quietly.

Still ignoring you.

"Karkat?" You try again.

"You hear a sniffle.

"Karkat are you ok?" You reach out and poke his cheek. He slaps your hand away, and you feel a twinge of pain in your chest.

He sniffles again.

You lean forward trying to see his face, but you only catch a glimpse of a tear sliding down the side of his face.

"Oh god, Karkat I'm so sorry." You say quickly, personally you didn't think you being very rude.

"...You're turning out just like them." He sniffles.

"Like who?" You ask. "Like my family." He replies.

You frown. "What's wrong with that?" You ask in curiosity.

"I hate them. I hate my family. They're horrible to me. They're always rude to me, and I couldn't stand it any more. So I ran away. Then I came across you by accident and you were nice. I actually met a nice person. Someone who was nice to me. But then you started being a little rude, and thought maybe you were showing your true colors since you might be comfortable with me now or some shit like that. So please, dont turn out to be like my family."

He tells you, he's full on crying now.

You do the only thing that comes to mind.

You hug him, although it's on an awkward angle you do the best you can.

You wrap your arms around his thin frame and hug him close. He turns his head and cries into your shoulder. You stroke his hair, attempting to calm him.

"Shh, I'm sorry. Really, I am." You whisper to him.

"Thanks..." He says quietly. "Thanks for not being like them." He adds even more quietly.

You smile and continue stroking his head.

You both here shuffling and watch Rose as she gets off the bed and heads towards the front of the mobilehome.

You both watch as she walks up to Kanaya and places a kiss on her cheek. Kanaya very quickly turns away from the road to kiss Rose on the lips before turning back to make sure they don't crash.

Rose gives the other girl a hug and heads back to her spot on the bed, winking at Karkat and yourself as she sat down and picked her book up again.

Huh okay, so they're dating. I'm okay with that.

You look down and see Karkat...asleep.

Oh holy fuck he looks cute.

Nope you didn't think that. Haha, no way.

Never.

Okay maybe you did, but it was a one-off.

Although you have to admit he looks damn adorable right now, asleep in your arms like a little kid, his face not frowning, and dried tears staining his cheeks.

Fuck. Too cute.

**~~End~~**

**Ok wow. I actually pretty happy with this chapter. I'm also, yet again, apologizing for the super-lateness. IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I got caught up, then wrote two other fanfics, and now I can't concentrate on writing this part right here because of some shitty romance thing on tv. It's turned up to loud *puts headphones on and listens to Vocaloid (Gakupo- Nishiki no Mai). Ahhhhhh now to go post this! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here I am, with an update! I'm not sure how much you guys like this FanFic, but whatever. I just hope you find it enjoyable! **  
**No warnings I guess? Except for a little bit of Rose/Kanaya. I'm also positive things are going to get fluffier as time goes by. :P **  
**~~Start~~ Karkat POV**

Waking up was more embarrassing than Awkward. I mean, you basically _feel_ the blush that spread across both you faces. Well... you hoped that would be the case. You really want to see that blush again.

But neither of you are awake yet, well you are, but John's not. You dont want to wake him up though. He looks quite comfortable sleeping in your arms. Actually it was you in his arms, and you were quite comfy in his arms.

Besides, who were you to wake sleeping beuty? You let a small smile pass over your face, before you feel John stirring in his sleep.

You quickly shut your eyes and pretend to be John wakes, you hug him in around the middle.. God, lying on this other boys chest is so nice; you can feel his heart beeting and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

You never want this moment to end. But like all good things do, it ends as John opens his eyes and you can feel him freeze. You keep your eyes shut tight in the hope of hoping John doesn't notice that you're awake.

After a few moments, you hear "Karkat I know you're awake." Come softly from John's mouth, like a whisper but not quite. Slowly you open your eyes. "How'd you know...?" You mumble into John's chest.

"You're eyes were strained. You had them shut on purpose." John replied. You chukcle. "Yeah you got, me fuckass." John laughs. "This...I don't know what to call it; I don't want to call it _gay_ , but I guess it's just for comfort oh dear lord what am I saying? I must be so confusing." John continues.

"No, I get what you mean. You don't have to try and explain this. I understand." You say. John smiles. "Heh, that's good. I'm glad you understand." He replies. You hear footsteps and look turn around. Kanaya walks up to you and stops in front of the two of you, her hand resting on her hip.

"Hey you two love-birds, we're going to take a stop off in a small town soon. We know it's probably off route to where you're going to, but we need to pick up a few friends. Ok?" She says. You frown, "How far off course are we?" You ask.

"A couple hundred miles, but it's okay, we will make it to your destination. You'll just have to put up with our group for a little." She explains. Oh boy... "What? We have to put up with more people!?" You yell.

"Karkat please be quiet, it's not that bad; besides, we get to meet new people!" You says enthusiastically. You turn back to John. "That's the reason. New people. It's going to get crowded in here." You grumble. He pouts and hugs your head. "It won't be that bad. I'll be here." He says.

You wan't to smile but at the same time you want nothing more than to reach up and kiss him. Your thoughts are really getting you carried away sometimes. It might be dangerous for your health. Nope, it defiantly is. Wow. John is defiantly going to be the death of you. Via cuteness overload, that's how.

"We'll be there in ten minuets, ok? Also, I'd appreciate it if you'd try to be nice. The people we're picking up are having a hard time at the moment. i don't feel that it's my place to tell you their story, but I'd like for you to not pry, ok?" Kanaya says quietly as though someone is listening in to their conversation.

You see John nod in understanding. "Oh ok. Karkat and I promise we wont be annoying. Isn't that right, Karkat?" He asks, looking down at you with those big puppy dog eyes. "Fine. I'll try to be nice." You say. Kanaya nods and turns back to sit down on a small two person couch. You notice Rose is driving, this time. Giving Kanaya a break from the wheel.

You climb out of John's arms and sit next to him instead. Both your hair is ruffled and messy. You pat your hair down to make it look more tameable. John does the same, except he has no hope in the world of making his hair at least try to look acceptable.

You both sit in silence, awaiting the arrival of some more newcomers. You wonder how many there will be. "Hey fuckass, who do you think these people are?" You ask. He gives it some thought before replying to you.

"Maybe, they killed someone and are on the run or something? Oh! Maybe, just maybe, they're like us! I don't really know, to be honest, but I bet they're awesome yet weird people.: John says. You smirk, "That was all off the top of your head wasn't it?" You say.

"Yeah it kinda was haha." John laughs. You smirk a little more before sighing and leaning back against the wall. John's smile lessens and he starts frowing. "Are you ok, Karkat?" He asks, worry laced through his voice.

"Yeah it's just... everything is so confusing now, and now I'm wondering who these people are, and I'm worried about my cousin's reaction to me running away and their reaction to...other things, I guess." You mumble.

John places a hand on your shoulder. "It'll be alright, try not to worry; you have me, right?" He says encouragingly, squeezing your shoulder. You smile a litlle. "Thanks John. I hope you're right." you say.

Suddenly, Rose screaches and the mobilehome jerks to a stop and John gets thrown forward from the force of the sudden halt.

Everything is thrown into confusion, Rose jumps out of the mobilehome mumbling 'shit shit shit' and Kanaya is thrown off her seat, her book loosing it's page as it falls and bounces across the room. And John's lips are on yours.

You both freeze in a moment of shock, everything drowned out; Rose's frantic kicking of the mobilehome, Kanaya rubbing her sides in pain from being thrown off her seat.

You notice John's lips are soft. Then you jump backwards as though someone placed a white-hot iron bar on your legs. You blush and look at John who is blushing more than you. Fucking goddamn he is co cute right now. John covers his mouth and and and waves his hand in front of his face.

"Oh my god Karkat I'm so sorry it was an accident please forgive me I'm sorry oh my god it was the veichle and oh dear lord I'm so sorry -" He rambles on and on for ages, giving you time to calm down. "JOHN! It's ok, it's fine please stop saying you're sorry!" You yell.

He shuts up fast and looks at you, a blush still covering his face. "W-Well, we'd better go see what all the fuss was about." He stutters. You nod and both of you brush yourself off and walk out of the mobilehome.

Rose was kicking the front of the veichle and glaring at a dead kangaroo on the road. You and John are trying your very best not to laugh, but laugh you do; and you do it hard. The both of you let forth an almight ruccus of laughter.

Kanaya walks out of the mobilehome to see what the confusion is. She places her hand over her mouth in attempt not to laugh or chuckle. Rose looks up and glares at everyone.

"Don't just stand there laughing like a bunch of maniacs, come here and help me drag this poor creature off the road!" Rose yells at everybody. Laughing, you help Rose get the animal off the road, before you all clamber back into the mobile home.

"Geez, something like this just had to happen while we are only 5 minutes away from our destination!" Rose grumbles. Kanaya walks over to Rose and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now let's get going. We can't keep them waiting forever." Kanaya says softly.

Rose smiles and gives Kanaya a peck on the lips before returning to the drivers seat. She starts the engine up again and they head off, the sights of a small village in sight.

"Well that was...eventfull." John says, sitting back down. You sit down too, just a little further from where John is. You kind of don't really want to sit near him anytime soon. It would be too embarrassing.

"Yeah, it sure was." You reply. You all sit in silence until Rose yells out, "Ok everyone we're here! Get ready to welcome our newbies."

You and John look up as Rose and Kanaya get out of the mobilehome. You can hear chatter outside, so far from what you can tell, you hear a girl, and a boy.

You wonder just what these people are like.

**~~End~~**

**Well, there it is folks! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Psh, who am I kidding; you loved that little kiss, even though it had almost no detail. I loved writing this chapter xD It was so much fun. My teacher literally thought I was doing my school work so she didn't check my work. Because if she had checked my work; she'd see this! xD Life is awesome sometimes. Not to mention there is a Homestuck meetup where I am in a few days and I'm getting my Eridan cosplay all ready haha :D **

**Peace Out**


End file.
